


Stolen Kisses only matter when they're in the Library

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ceve, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Inktober 2019, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Just a piece of Fanart that I drew for this ship which I love, despite the seemingly unpopularity. xoxo





	Stolen Kisses only matter when they're in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you want to post this on Twitter or Tumblr, I really don't mind, but if you do, please don't forget to give credit, it did take time and effort. xoxo Baby Fangirl


End file.
